


catch me, robin

by TheFeels1504



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Dick Grayson the Acrobat, F/F, Not Beta Read, aged up!dami, both dick and dami are fem, fem!Damian, fem!Dick, flexibility amirite?, im so sorry for these tags, oh I forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damia turned to face the sultry voice that made her weak in the knees and there she was.<br/>///<br/>Rachel "Dickie" Grayson - 32<br/>Damia Wayne - 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me, robin

It was a quite boring patrol night when a certain vigilante dropped by. "Hm, it's pretty quiet tonight, isn't it?"

"Hmph, it was until you arrived." Damia didn't have to turn her head to know that Grayson was pouting. "Let's play tag."

Robin scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will not entertain you, Grayson."

"Afraid you'll lose, Dami?"

Damia tutted and a smirk played across Dickie's lips, "Never afraid, Grayson."

"Alright then," Nightwing tucked Robin's hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek amorously. Nightwing leaned in close to whisper ' _Catch me, Robin_ ' in her ear, her teeth softly biting into Robin's earlobe.

She tittered before doing a salto off the roof and sprinting across the roof of the next building. Damia gave an indignant _hmph_ , ignoring the burning in her lower abdomen, and lunged off the roof.

Damia aimed and shot the grappling, swinging off the roof and landed hard in front of Grayson. She gave a sasifactory smirk and relished in Grayson's defeat. "Well, well..." Grayson smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Looks like..." She paused, "You haven't got me yet!" She did a quick backwards walkover and grappled over to the next building.

"C'mon, Babybat! I know you can do better than that!" Damia gritted her teeth at Rachel's giggling and exerted herself further, the sound of her feet hitting the roof tops quickened and she swung after Grayson.

She watched the acrobat salute two fingers and gave her stellar grin then took off, performing an aerial cartwheel and sprinting faster. Damia landed on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, looking left to right and circling around to search for the missing acrobat with no avail. She sighed heavily and pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose, "Why am I feeding into her foolish games?"

"Can't keep up, baby bat?"

Slightly startled, Damia turned to face the sultry voice that made her weak in the knees and _there she was_. She stroked her hand from the base of her high ponytail to the ends, curling the dark, thick hair around her fingers and bringing it over her shoulder. Damia's eyes raked from her lean waist over her voluptuous thighs. Her thighs. Those tormenting ample curves. What Damia _wouldn't_ give to be between them?

Damia wanted to allow a small moan fall past her lips, but she bit back a curse that almost slipped. She hid the crimson in her cheeks behind her black hood, "Figures you'd keep up with the childish antics."

"Aw, is little D upset? Do you want a _treat_?" She purred, causing a rush of pleasure to surge through the younger woman's body.

"-tt- I am not Titus, Grayson." Damia sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, ignoring the rousing ache low in her belly.

"You sure? Because you're drooling almost as much as he does." Damia wiped her mouth, cursing under her breath when it was dry and causing Grayson to chuckle softly.

Dickie seductively strided towards her, her hips swaying side to side as she walked across the rooftop. "Dami," The younger woman shivered and let out a shaky breath. "I think you're missing the hint."

Rachel grabbed both of Damia's hands and placed them _just_ under her breasts. She guided Damia's hands to trail down her slender waist and over her curvy hips, groping at the covered skin there. She snaked around and curled her fingers over Damia's causing her to grab two handfuls of her ample ass.

The same ass she's been dreaming about since the age of twelve. The same ass that made her realize that she preferred women. Damia whined loudly and felt a pooling heat between her own thighs.

"Race you to the manor." Dickie winked before doing a backwards walkover again and diving off of the edge of the building.

Damia may have been more eager to get home and ran faster than necessary. She may have desperately rutted against the thick thigh shoved between her legs and just may have embarassingly came in her panties then orgasmed _again_ when Dickie  lasciviously ate her out against the wall of her bedroom.

_**May have** _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHROIST that has been in my mind since OCTOBER OF LAST YEAR (this is how long it takes me to write shit guys). PS thank you for reading and I love you all~!


End file.
